percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Order and Chaos: Chapter 13
'Chapter 13 ' Trip woke when the car hit a bump and her head slammed into the roof of the car. She blinked out the groggyness and surveyed her surroundings. Outside, there was a strawberry farm and a sign said "Pick our own Strawberries!" In the front seat, her father was driving, his grey eyes focused on the road so he didn't notice Trip wake. Both his arms, the one that was flesh, bone and skin, and the one that was bronze, gears and oil, held the steering wheel skillfully. Trip remembered that Flinn Miles did not inherit the ability to craft weapons and repair things-that was something that Trip had inherited-but he did inherit pyrokinesis, an ability that only a few children of Hephaestus had. Trip found it weird that her father had received the fire aspect of Hephaestus, while she had received the blacksmith aspect of the forge god. Her attention shifted from her father to her right as she felt someone move. It was Allen. His shoulder knocked against hers as he tossed and turned until he found a comfortable position. Which was having his head tilt to the right, away from her. She felt someone left stir beside her to her left. Lionel was sleeping, his elbow resting on the window-still and his fist supporting his cheek. The sunlight lit up his golden blonde hair, making it seem like real gold was moulded to form the strands of his hair. There were headphones in his ears, and he was wearing the same black jacket he always wore. It was then the car hit another bump and Trip's head slammed into the roof. This time Allen woke up while Lionel just stirred. "Whoa Mr W! A bit lighter heading towards the destination why dontcha?" Allen complained. "Sorry." Her father apologized. Allen leaned back on the chair and looked at Trip, who was staring a him. "What?" "Did you know that our mythology teacher was my dad?" She asked. "Maybe." He shrugged, but smiled at her, that same lovely and sweet smile she had grown accustomed too. "Ugh. Geez, everyone knows but me." Trip leaned back. She remembered what happened this past week, how there had been an arguement between her mom and dad whether to allow her to go to Camp Half-Blood and to make her an official member of the Brooklyn Branch. Actually saying it was an arguement was an understatement. Her mom threw plates at her husband, then again, her husband was a trained warrior. No doubt a few plates were nothing compared to dodging bullets and arrows in battle. In the end, Flinn won and Vanessa was forced to comply with his decision. Now they were in car headed towards Camp Half-Blood. The other two members of the Brooklyn Branch, Archie and Linda were busy with school and such, so they were unable to follow the gang to Camp. This made Trip wonder, was her father the only adult in the Brooklyn Branch? He had mentioned that the Brooklyn Branch had very little members because of the influence of another magic group in Brooklyn. Her father had not given her any explaination, so she still wondered about it. "Watcha thinkin' 'bout?" Allen asked. "Nothing really. About life, just being the philosophical person I am." Trip replied. "So what have you come up with oh-great-thinker?" Allen said, Trip heard a short laugh come from her father. Trip looked at Allen. That your really starting to look cute. Trip thought. Then she jerked back at the thought. What was that? Why the sudden thought? She looked at Allen again, she looked at his hazel eyes and sandy-blonde hair. He wore simple jeans and a black t-shirt, which made his hair look more blonde and his eyes more golden. His hair was short and two dimples appeared when he smiled, and that smile...That cute and wonderful smile that she had seen since they were 7. The smile that meant safety and friendship. How could she live without that smile? "Hello? Earth to Trip. You there?" Allen knocked on her forehead. "Knock, knock. Anyone home?" "Ow!" Trip recoiled and hit Lionel. Lionel groaned, woke up and pulled out his headphones. "What?" "Nothing, sorry." Lionel rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. Trip stared accusingly at Allen. "This is all your fault." "Is that so?" Allen's lips formed an 'O' as he said it. "Alright let me make it up to you." He grabbed her head and gently put her head on his shoulder, like he had done several times over the years when he gave her a shoulder to cry on. "Better?" He asked. "Much." Trip said, resting on his shoulder and falling asleep. ---- Trip woke up to the sound of the car braking. Everyone in the car jerked forward, Allen and Lionel slammed their faces into the front seats and Trip jerked forward but her seat belt absorbed most the shock and pulled her back to her seat. "Ow...C'mon Mr W. Really?" Allen complained. "What he said." Lionel agreed with him. Trip grabbed her seatbelt and smiled. "Safety first boys." Flinn Miles looked around to look at the three kids. "We're here. Come on. Chiron's waiting." The four of them got out of the car and unloaded the trunk. Allen, like the gentlemen he was, offered to carry her bags for her. Trip declined, she didn't like being pampered by others, especially Allen. They climbed up the hill and Trip looked down at the hill, it looked like a strawberry farm to Trip. She focused more clearly on things in front of her, just like how Lionel had thought her to, to see through the mist. She looked at it now, she didn't see a strawberry farm anymore. Now she saw what the Camp was supposed to look like. It was weird yet exciting to her. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Trip." Allen said, as if displaying the camp. Order and Chaos Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Order and Chaos: Chapter 14|Next Chapter--->]] Light? Or Darkness? A bit of both perhaps? 18:13, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Category:Dark Future Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page